


Minnie And His Daddies (baby's got back!)

by MXlife



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluffy Ending, Fucking, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXlife/pseuds/MXlife
Summary: Short one shots about Minhyuk and his daddies...Because honestly, we can agree that Min is the babiest baby out there...
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X) & Everyone, Lee Minhyuk/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	1. Kihyuk - Love blooms inside me, for you...

Kihyun looked at the video on his phone, his breath catching in his throat.  
Five minutes into it and Kihyun was hard, his mind clouded with need. A whole year with Minhyuk and he still couldn't get enough of his baby.  
He was just about to slip his hand inside his pants when he heard a knock on his door.  
Scrambling to get decent and switch of his phone, he dropped the water on his desk, his papers instantly getting drenched. Just the his assistant Changkyun walked in with a stack of new papers, watching as his boss's phone fell on the floor with a crack, a loud and erotic moan coming from it... He looked up to see Kihyun trying to save a bunch of drenched papers with a face as red as a tomato. 

In an attempt to save his phone, he stepped towards it to pick it up, but slipped on the water instead and kicked the phone across the room.  
Changkyun was now greeted by a very naked minhyuk wearing black furry cat ears and a furry tail poking out of his ass...  
Kihyun waited for Changkyun to scream and leave, dreading his decision to open the video in the first place. But Changkyun just looked at him for a second then smirked...  
"I knew it! " He said then, picking up the phone and switching it off so the sound of the loud moans got cut.  
"Hoseok hyung now ows me money! "

"You guys bet on me? " Kihyun exclaimed. 

"Yeah... " Changkyun said, placing the papers on a side table... And handing a box of tissues to Kihyun. " You were being so shady and happy the past few months... But ya we've known for a while. You do go to pick him up so often, and hyung I arrange your cabs half the time.. " Changkyun said.  
There was silence for a while...  
Then Kihyun looked at his assistant/friend.  
"Kyun... I think I might be in love... "  
"Well I sure hope so, if he's been with you for so long... It's kinda cute... " Changkyun said, chuckling at the end. 

****

Kihyun was on his way back home and he hadn't stopped thinking about Minhyuk the whole time. He'd had to leave work early because he wasn't able to concentrate. 

He'd met Minhyuk a year ago at the supermarket, he'd been hungover and was standing in line to buy an energy drink when the person in front kept holding up the line.  
Eventually getting annoyed, Kihyun moved forward to see what's happening when he came across a pouting blonde, with soft skin and the prettiest eyes.  
He offered to pay for Minhyuk as his card wasn't working, and then took him for coffee and dinner after that.  
Minhyuk soon became his baby, giving him company and staying with him at night sometimes too.  
Minhyuk would never ask for anything directly, but when Kihyun bought him things, he'd blush and take it.  
That shy blush did things to Kihyun and he loved how Minhyuk became clingy and affectionate after getting his gifts.  
He loved how Minhyuk became pliant under his hands, he loved his moans, and how soft Minhyuk felt under his fingers. He also loved how Minhyuk was experimental and loved trying-out new kinks. There wasn't a single dull moment when he was around.  
Kihyun loved Minhyuk. 

Reaching his apartment he kept thinking about the red lace pressing into Minhyuk's ass and he felt himself getting hard again. 

Entering his pent house apartment, Kihyun moved towards the bedroom, knowing Minhyuk would be waiting, he loosened his tie and dropped off his suit jacket on the way.  
Walking into the bedroom he saw Minhyuk spread across the bed, his eyes already on Kihyun. There was a low buzzing sound and Minhyuk already looked fucked out. 

"Baby, how many times did you come? " Kihyun asked, walking towards Minhyuk.  
" Four, and all of them un....u-...touched.... " Minhyuk said, voice laced with lust and huskier than usual.  
"Good boy... "  
"Didn't want... To.. Uh... Touch myself... Only... Want daddy. " Minhyuk said, biting his red lips. 

"Is that so baby? " Kihyun said, he ran his hands over Minhyuk's thighs and heard the other sigh under him.  
"Need you ki.... " 

Kihyun locked eyes with Minhyuk, and felt a surge of emotions in his chest. He wanted to wreck him, make this man his, wreck him and the hold and love him in his arms.  
He bent over Minhyuk and hungrily attacked the others lips, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth to taste him.  
Minhyuk opening up for him, allowing access without any hesitance. It turned Kihyun on in and instant.  
His hand ran all over Minhyuk's body, caressing the soft skin, relishing the feeling of holding and loving Minhyuk.  
He moved his mouth to bite across Minhyuk's neck, his collarbones and shoulder, loving the way Minhyuk moaned under him, bucking his hips for friction. 

Kihyun moved so his knee was between Minhyuk's thighs.  
"Grind on me baby.... " He said, looking over at his baby, cheeks flushed, red and purple blotches covering his skin, eyes hazy and hair messed up.  
Minhyuk looked fucked out, and in bliss....  
He looked beautiful, and Kihyun never wanted anyone else to see his baby this way.  
"Show me how much you need me.... " Kihyun said in a deep voice, sending a shiver down Minhyuk's spine... 

"I.... Want you.... Kihyun.... " Minhyuk said, in a needy voice desperately bucking his hips against Kihyun's thigh... Leaving a wet spot there. He was dribbling all over and Kihyun could feel how tight his pants had gotten.  
He held Minhyuk letting him grind a little more.  
"Stop" he said, as he felt Minhyuk tensing up slowly.  
"Good boy... " Kihyun said as Minhyuk whimpered to a halt.  
"Please..... Daddy... Want you inside.... Ki... Please... " Minhyuk whispered into Kihyun's ear, gripping at his shirt so tight that it started to rip.  
"Yes baby... You've been a good boy... Let daddy take care of you now.... "  
Kihyun moved to pull the vibrator out of Minhyuk, his asshole clenching against nothing. Minhyuk whined at the empty feeling which turned into a sight as he felt kihyun shift to penetrate him slowly. 

They sat like that, Kihyun relishing the right heat around him, and Minhyuk feeling content at being filled up. 

"Kihyun.... I love you... " Minhyuk whispered into kihyun's ear.  
It broke a dam....  
Kihyun thrusted hard into Minhyuk repeatedly, squeezing him in a tight hug, kissing every inch of him his mouth could reach.  
Minhyuk let out moans and groans, bouncing on Kihyun's lap...  
"Only.... You.... Ah.... Ah... Ah... You... Kihyun.... " He said, grinding onto kihyun's dick... 

They both reached climax together, lips sealed in a tight kiss. Kihyun emptied into Minhyuk, feeling content and happy.  
Minhyuk nuzzling into his shoulder, feeling kihyun filling him up and loving it.  
"I love you too.... " Kihyun said, rubbing at Minhyuk's cheek with his thumb. 

They smiled at each other, lying down on the soft sheets.  
"Am I your boyfriend now? " Minhyuk asked,  
"As far as I'm concerned, you've been for a while now. "

Minhyuk's face broke into a smile hearing that. He moved closer to capture Kihyun's lips, both smiling.


	2. Wonhyuk - Diamonds are a Daddy's best friend..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Minhyuk being hot and cheesy at the same instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mind the typos, I tend to get excited about posting, so I don't have the patience to re read and check the mistakes.. 🙈🙈

Hoseok ran his fingers over his boyfriend's soft skin while both stared into each other's eyes through the mirror in front. His hips moved at a slow pace, grinding into his boyfriend's tight body, sending waves of pleasure through them both. 

"I didn't know that daddy would like how his present looked on me this much. " Minhyuk said, moaning as Hoseok pulled him closer to himself, thrusting deeper.  
Minhyuk looked exquisite.  
His body adorned with red and purple blotches, skin flushed a beautiful pink shade. Hoseok felt lust and hunger gnaw at him and he circled his arms around Minhyuk, pulling him so close that there wasn't any space between them, Minhyuk's back flush against his chest. 

The diamonds adorning Minhyuk's neck glittered in the dim light of the room as Hoseok thrusted into his baby at a slow and passionate way. Today he was going to take his sweet time to wreck his boyfriend.  
He was going to show Minhyuk how much he loved him. 

"Mmmm... You look so good baby... " Hoseok whispered into Minhyuk's ear before biting his lobe. Minhyuk moaned, running his hands over Hoseok's strong arms, loving the feel of those muscles under his touch. 

"It's days like this that I really love how rich you are... " Minhyuk said, earning a tight squeeze, "you surprise me with such beautiful gifts.... Making me look pretty just for you.... Ah... " Minhyuk gasped at a particularly hard thrust. He loved how his words seemed to drive Hoseok mad, how he made his strong and usually composed boyfriend loose his cool. "But what makes me the most happy is what seeing me does to you baby. " Minhyuk continued.  
"How much you love to see these gifts on me." 

Hoseok feels the words rush through him, edging him on to fuck Minhyuk harder, turning him on to a whole other level.  
He loves Minhyuk, love how the other is just his to take and wreck.  
Hoseok is a possessive man, with a very very beautiful boyfriend. Minhyuk is a very successful model, and he turns heads everywhere he goes. So Hoseok likes to make sure people know that he is taken, that Minhyuk is with someone, that he belongs to Hoseok as much as Hoseok belongs to Minhyuk.  
Hoseok looked once again at the diamonds adorning Minhyuks neck, glinting in the soft light falling across his naked chest.  
"Love you too... " Hoseok said, thrusting harder into Minhyuk.  
The moved in a frantic pace, both chasing the high that had been building up inside them for a while.  
After some more frantic fucking, where Minhyuk turned his head around to try and kiss Hoseok in a frantic manner, they reached their high, Hoseok following Minhyuk swiftly to a climax, they fell onto the bed, side by side, hands still intertwined. 

"You bought me diamonds... Should I consider myself you fiance? " Minhyuk asked, touching the necklace tenderly.  
"No." Hoseok said, his gaze intense. Minhyuk looked at him with a pout on his face.  
"You can atleast play along Sokie... " Minhyuk whined as he burrowed into Hoseok's firm and broad chest.  
"When I propose to you baby, I am gonna get you the moon and stars... " Hoseok's voice was serious. He wrapped his hands around Minhyuk, feeling the other shiver under his gaze.  
He put a finger under Minhyuk's chin, looking into the other's eyes.  
"Because your worth everything... And more" Hoseok said. 

Minhyuk's face burst into the most beautiful blush ever... 

"Stop being cheesy.... !" Minhyuk said. He couldn't deny, that even after three years of being together, Hoseok was able to make him feel like the most precious and loved person on the planet.  
Instead of saying anything they indulged in a passionate kiss that was deep and spread warmth throughout them. 

"I love you baby... " Hoseok said, nuzzling Minhyuk's crown.  
"As do I.... Gosh! I love you so much Hoseok. " Minhyuk said, sealing their lips again.  
He'd wait a thousand years for those moon and stars if it meant he got Hoseok forever.


	3. Changhyuk - Tied in love, tied to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of trust and some sexy times!

He watched the redhead laying naked and bound in front of him, his cock standing errect as Changkyun ran feather light touches over his thighs.  
Minhyuk's nipples stood perked up, glistening because of the attention he'd given them.  
His skin was flushed red, and Minhyuk was easily whimpering right now.  
He was loose and dripping on to the expensive wine coloured silk sheets that only looked good but did nothing for a comfortable sleep.  
Changkyun preferred cotton. 

He watched as minhyuk started getting angsty, his eyes moving around behind the blindfold, his gag restricting his speach.  
He thought Minhyuk had had enough of a punishment by now, of course it wasn't completely a punishment, seeing as how the older man enjoyed being tortured by him.  
They'd both realised early into their relationship that they enjoyed light bdsm, and never stopped exploring their boundaries. 

Changkyun moved over the desperate body, blowing on sensitive skin, bound within soft rope bought recently.  
With the way his body was tied up, minhyuk could only roll around and fold his legs.  
Changkyun was high on how his baby trusted him.  
He decided to give him what he wanted finally. 

Pulling the gag away, Changkyun swallowed Minhyuk's moan in a searing kiss as he started pumping his cock at a pace he knew would bring Minhyuk to a climax.  
He could feel how close Minhyuk was.  
Hed been edging him for a good half an hour.  
Minhyuk whined into his mouth as he released on to his stomach.  
Changkyun milked him till he became too sensitive. 

He then removed the blindfold and looked into his lover's eyes.  
"Baby, you were good. " He said in a deep voice and Minhyuk shivered under him.  
His eyes we're tear streaked, but held all the love in the world.  
Changkyun bent down to kiss him again, this one much softer. 

"You're still hard..." Minhyuk said once they broke apart. His voice husky and delicious.  
"Yes. But I want to hear you when I come inside you baby. " Changkyun whispered in a way he knew Minhyuk loved. 

He stripped from his jeans, and moved toward Minhyuk.  
Lifting his legs, he pulled out the pink vibrator and groaned at the sight.  
"Daddy.... Put it in... " Minhyuk said, still well into the headspace.  
Changkyun groaned again, pushing the head past the entrance.  
"It feels like coming home... " He said pushing in slowly.  
He didn't waste time after that, setting a fast pace.  
Minhyuk was loud, and vocal and he loved that.  
He came soon, spilling inside Minhyuk, relishing the clenching around him.  
He fell onto Minhyuk and rolled over, pulling the other over him, untying the knot at the back holding most of the other threads.  
"You did great baby... " Changkyun said carding his fingers through Minhyuk's locks.  
They wew sticky and hot, with changkyun going soft and still inside Minhyuk. But they were content. 

"We spoilt another one of these your silk sheets. " Minhyuk said with a pout.  
"Don't worry baby, you can buy more, just remember to get my cotton ones too. "  
"You really spoil me you know..."  
"You deserve it. "

Honestly he did. He'd known the older most of his life now, and even though they'd started out as just friends, he'd loved the other in some way. After college they'd struggled for years, with Changkyun working hard to make it in the Industry as a struggling artist, and Minhyuk picking up odd jobs here and there while trying to be freelance painter. Some days were hard, and they found themselves eating cheap store bought ramen for lack of better choice. Those days Changkyun hated for not being able to fullfill his own dreams and the promises he'd made Minhyuk.   
He felt an overwhelming affection as the older man snuggled into him, still connected to him. "What's mine is yours baby... " Changkyun said, kissing the top of his head.

"Min, thanks for being there through the difficult times, I wouldn't be where I am without you you know. " Changkyun said once they were cleaned up and ready to snuggle into their bed. Minhyuk just looked at him with affection.  
"Of course, " He said in a soft voice. "It's because I love you. "

And it was what kept Changkyun grounded.  
Minhyuk kept him grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!  
> How's the quarantine?  
> Hope this was fine.... Lol


	4. Joohyuk - Pay attention to me! Or else I'll stick to you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very light angst, leading to some sexy time!  
> Minhyuk has been feeling neglected and is in need of his daddy's attention!

Minhyuk sighed, fidgeting on the sofa while looking at his phone screen.  
He had been waiting too long, and he felt ignored...  
Forgotten.  
Looked like his daddy needed some special reminding that there was still someone waiting at home for him.  
He would very much like to come home from work one day to be pampered by his boyfriend of five years, who always seemed to be busy with work these days.  
Jooheon needed to get it in his mind tha Minhyuk also had a job now, and he didn't need to keep paying for both of their needs and putting in so many hours, if it meant he didn't have time for his boyfriend anymore. 

With a pout on his pretty lips, Minhyuk strolled into Jooheon's home studio, his oversized white shirt grazing his bare thighs. Jooheon barely looked at him, his mind engrossed in his new project.  
To think he'd put so much effort into getting ready to surprise Jooheon just to be ignored.  
Minhyuk had had enough! 

He walked into the room, his bare feet making no sound as he approached Jooheon.  
Before the younger could form a reaction to suddenly seeing Minhyuk beside him, he had straddled Jooheon and pulled him close.  
"Min.... " Jooheon's voice came out startled. "What are you doing? "  
"You forgot me... " Minhyuk hadn't meant to sound so sad, but he could hear it clear in his voice.  
"No... You know I have to finish this right, of course I haven't forgotten. " Jooheon said.  
"I've been waiting for more than an hour since you said you'd come down.... " He felt a little sad now that he'd started voicing his concern.  
"Aww... Baby, I was just finishing up to come down in a few. " Jooheon rubbed a hand over minhyuk's back, sending comforting waves through the older. His work long forgotten.  
Minhyuk sat up a bit, his eyes misty now. He looked at Jooheon his gaze full of insecurity.  
"Do I not excite you anymore?" He asked. Looking away from Jooheon's worried gaze.  
"Have I become boring? " He said as an afterthought, his voice a whisper.  
Jooheon was shocked to hear that Minhyuk had been feeling this way, neglected and sad.  
He took the older's face in his hands and ran a thumb over a cheek.  
"I will never get bored of you.... " Jooheon said, " I'm sorry to have made you feel like this Min. " He moved closer to place his forehead against Minhyuk's  
"I love you so much baby.... " He said a deep breath.  
" I wish you'd spend more time with me Jooheon... " Minhyuk said, feeling his worries slip away as Jooheon held him close.  
"Your right, so from tomorrow once you return from work, we will be together. Everyday"Jooheon said. He held minhyuk close running his hands over the other, comfortingly. He them realised that Minhyuk wasn't wearing pants, his butt clad in a thin lacy material.  
Somehow in his need to comfort his boyfriend, he'd forgotten to notice this delightful detail of minhyuk's attire.  
" I think I need to remind you how much I love you.... Don't you think? " He said, his voice dropping an octave, a dominating tone replacing his comforting one.  
Minhyuk felt excitement course through him.  
Jooheon pulled him into a deep kiss that turned hungry soon, both realising they'd been starving for each other.  
Jooheon licked across Minhyuk's jaw, biting down hard on week old marks on his neck, making the older moan and grind down on him.  
He spanked Minhyuk's ass twice, running his hands all over his thighs.  
Minhyuk was divine and he'd been a fool for prioritizing work over him.  
It didn't take long for both of them to get hard, Minhyuk a moaning mess on top of him. He was loud and Jooheon loved it.  
"Turn around baby... Let me look at you. " Jooheon said, prompting minhyuk to lean on the desk in front, his unsaved project long forgotten.  
He watched as Minhyuk perked his ass up for jooheon to see. It looked so pretty in a pink lace panty, peaking out from below the white shirt. The cheeks rosy from the spanking. He knew they both liked it this way.  
"I've been a fool... " He said running his hands along Minhyuk's body, relishing the feeling of holding his baby close.  
"Yes you are. I was waiting for dady, all dolled up and prepared to get fucked! " Minhyuk said, a bratty undertone to his words.  
Jooheon smirked, before spanking him again, making the older yelp and then moan out.  
Pulling the panty asside, jooheon watched Minhyuks entrance twitch and groaned. He had indeed prepared himself to get fucked. Jooheon could feel how hard he was inside his pants, and the thought of sliding into Minhyuk's tight heat was making him crazy.  
"Come on daddy, remind me how much you love me.... " Minhyuk said, wiggling his ass.  
Jooheon didn't waste any time, unzipping his pants he slipped into minhyuk, both moaning out in extacy.  
Being connected, Jooheon leaned on Minhyuk to kiss across his his shoulders.  
"I love you Minhyuk." He said, pulling out slowly to slide back in. He fucked him slow and deep, hitting the spot everytime. He stayed close to Minhyuk, holding him close throughout it.  
They climaxed together, kissing each other hard as they came. 

"Thanks for reminding me... " Minhyuk said, sitting on Jooheon's lap , after cleaning up, as he finished working.  
"I can't believe I didn't save this! Now I have to do it all over again!" Jooheon said, mixing music as Minhyuk clung to him. He loved every bit of it.  
"You can finish it tomorrow joo... M sleepy, let's go to bed... " Minhyuk whined, pushing his face into Jooheon's neck.  
"Okay... Okay. " Jooheon said, hitting save. He had a soft smile on his face.  
"Good thing I'm rich, I won't get fired... " He chuckled.  
Shutting down the system, Jooheon walked to their bedroom, Minhyuk still clinging to him, in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, joohyuk is forever my soft ship!  
> Let's make it sail!! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, it realtmakes my day.  
> Also excuse the typos, I will get to it soon. 
> 
> Hit me up! [ Curious Catttttttt](https://curiouscat.me/Fmnplshere)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Please comment and like.. To fuel me...  
> Any suggestions?  
> Also, excuse the typos, I was to eager to post and haven't proofread it yet....
> 
> You can reach me on https://curiouscat.me/Fmnplshere


End file.
